Just a Dream
by Kiwi and Peachez
Summary: What would happen if Percy had dreamt everything after he denied immortality? Does that mean Annabeth isn't his girlfriend? What if he got into a fight with an unknown enemy? well he definitely wouldn't get out with out a scratch... or two... or a coma-but it's okay! it's only for a little while (Two years is a little while, right?)!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... I wrote this when I was in the hospital. I had to go because there was some kind of rash looking thing on both of my legs but the one on my right leg was all purple and red and was oozing... something. So they think it was poison Ivy, (even though I haven't been outside at all.) and the purple and red around my cut was infected. :( now I'm on Cephalex and Prednisone. Wish me luck! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up."

His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless.

"Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

Nico's eyes widened. "But - "

"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"

"I - I will."

Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.

Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome.

"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

Only then did she understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall.

"As long as we're together," she said.

She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above - maybe the last sunlight she would ever see.

Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness.

"Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up."

His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless.

"Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

Nico's eyes widened. "But - "

"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"

"I - I will."

Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.

Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome.

"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

Only then did she understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall.

"As long as we're together," she said.

She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above - maybe the last sunlight she would ever see.

Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I shot up from my bed. Where was I?

Beep! Beep! Beep!

New question.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

What is that annoying sound?

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I looked at my surroundings.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I was sitting on a sea green bed with sea foam green soft silk sheets.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Beside me was a night stand with a picture of Annabeth and Grover on it from after our first quest.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

To my right was another bed that was identical to the one I was in right now.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

To the right of that was two more identical beds.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Across the room was a water fountain trickling crystal clear water into the bottom of the fountain.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I was at the Poseidon cabin-my cabin.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Where am I? check.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I looked to the night stand again.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The picture wasn't the only thing on it.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

On the night stand sat an alarm clock Beep! Beep! Beep!.

What is that annoying sound? Check.

Beep! Beep! Be-!

I hit the snooze button on it. Next question. What time is it?

My eyes travelled down towards the time displayed on the alarm clock.

9:45. What time is it? Check.

Why am I here? How did I get here?

I tried to get up. As I went to take a step a searing pain shot up my left leg and I crumpled to the ground.

I tried to crawl away-not daring to look at my leg because of how much pain it made me feel-but as soon as I moved the searing pain came back.  
I wiped my eyes not noticing I was crying until now.

I struggled to get up from the floor. I took a step forwards and tried to ignore pain as i walked to the door of my cabin. I made a move to open the door to go outside when the door opened to reveal Annabeth standing there with a shocked look on her face as she looked at me.

"Percy!" She cried as she launched herself forwards and hugged me. "What are you doing! You can't stand up! your leg is still broken! Sit down!" She ushered me to my bed and forcefully made me sit down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." She replied.

"I have time ." I said getting myself comfortable.

"Fine," She sighed. "Just let me get Chiron first, okay?"

"Okay." I said as she left my cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/: I am so, so, so, Soooooooooooooooo sorry! I finally updated after who knows how long but at least |I updated right? 'Kay so I always forget about this but, I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians and anything else owned by Rick. Enjoy!

* * *

I sat there while Annabeth and Chiron explained to me about how I was on my way back to camp after the meeting with all the gods where I then denied immortality, and instead had all the gods swear on the river Styx to claim all their children by the age of 13, to have cabins made for all the minor gods, and a cabin for Hades.

After the meeting everyone went to party but I went home because I had a very, very, very, long day. when I was walking up the hill to Camp Half-Blood I was attacked by a horde of monsters-I asked them what kind of monsters but they just said they had never seen them before-and i was out-matched by the shear number of them.

They said that I broke my left leg and that when I got to the borders one came up behind me and hit my head. hard.

They told me that I was in a coma for a long time. When I asked how long I had been out for they just kind-of looked each other in the eyes and had one of those conversations-probably deciding whether-or-not to tell me- and just changed the subject.

"Well, we should be leaving. Percy needs to get dressed and ready for the day."

"Okay, but first, now that I'm up, I was wondering if I could visit my mom because she'll be worried about me." I asked.

"Of course you can, child. I'll get Aurgus(sp?) to give you a ride to your mom's apartment." Chiron agreed.

"Great! Thank-you Chiron!" I said as they left the big house with a confused look on my face. They just told me what happened three years ago once we won the titan war. Last I remembered Annabeth and I had been plunging to our deaths, but I decided to roll with it because being at camp was better than dropping into Tartarus. Who knows? Maybe this is just a dream.

* * *

I have nothing to say. Please review!


End file.
